Final Fantasy's Funniest Home Videos! Christmas!
by Vincent Valentine
Summary: HEY! since everyone else is doing christmas stuff. i decided i should join the bandwagon! special appearence by S. Moogle!


Final Fantasy's Funniest Home Videos!   
~ Christmas Special ~  
~ Regular theme plays except it has Christmassy stuff ~  
  
~ Zooms down to stage were Vincent is standing ~  
  
Vincent: Hey everyone! Welcome to the Christmas version of Final Fantasy's Funniest Home Videos!  
  
~ Crowd cheers wildly as Vincent shows off with his gun ~  
  
Vincent: and as you can see, my cloak now has white trimming in the spirit of Christmas! Also, in this edition, we actually have a CO-host that knows what's going on!  
  
~ Cheers go up as Vincent announces the name ~  
  
Vincent: Her name is.........YUFFIE!  
  
~ Crowd cheers wildly as yuffie comes out and shows off with her 4-point shuroykin (something like that) ~  
  
Yuffie: HEY! HOW Y'ALL DOIN!? ~ Cheer comes up from crowd ~  
  
Vincent: Settle down please yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: mmmmmmK!   
  
Vincent: okay! Well the prize today is 100,000,000 gil!  
  
~ Cheers ~  
  
Vincent: and with that, lets go on to our first...  
  
Yuffie: OH C'MON VINCEY! YOU KNOW I WANNA DO IT! CAN I PLEASE?  
  
Vincent: umm...okay, sure, why not  
  
Yuffie: YAY! OKAY! THE NEXT VIDEO IS COMING UP NOW!  
  
~ Cheers from crowd ~  
  
~ Yuffie secretly takes Vincent's materia ~  
  
~ Zooms to nearby screen showing Cloud's childhood years ~  
  
Teacher: Okay class, time to learn! Blah blah blah...  
  
~ Zooms to view of Cloud's desk with Cloud in it ~  
  
~ It suddenly looks like Cloud was getting a buzz and screams ~  
  
Cloud: OOWW!!  
  
Sephiroth: Heeheehee...  
  
Cloud: QUIT IT! OWW!  
  
Sephiroth: Heeheehee...  
  
Cloud: Teachwa! Teachwa! Make him stop!  
  
Teacher: Please Cloud! I am trying to teach! Now stop yelling and sit!  
  
Cloud: But Sephirooth (that's what cloud said) keeps melding my mind!  
  
Sephiroth: Heeheehee...  
  
~ Sephiroth goes to looking like an angel as the teacher swirls around with a scowl on her face ~  
  
Teacher: Cloud! Stop saying such atrocious things about him! Why, he's sitting there like an angel! How dare you blame him! Come to the mako infusion room!  
  
Cloud: Awww...  
  
~ Zooms back to stage as everyone laughs ~  
  
Vincent and Yuffie: wasn't that funny? I almost laughed. I LAUGHED MY CAST OFF!  
  
Vincent: well anyway, I bet your all wanting to see another video!  
  
~ Crowd says 'yea' all in one chorous ~  
  
Yuffie: Okay! Here's the next one!  
  
~ Zooms to nearby screen as Vincent and Yuffie walk off ~  
  
~ Back stage............ ~  
  
Vincent: Ah man! This gigs tough! I am DYING for a pack of smokes!   
  
~ signals over at the boom carrier ~  
  
Vincent: Yo Cid! You got some smokes on ya?  
  
Cid: not right now man. Remember? I came up to your place to get some smokes and tea! Although I only got the tea, and I was harrased by jokers! I'll get some later. (I'm sory for copying someone elses material, it was so good! I could'nt resist! Consider it a sincere form of flattery!)  
  
Vincent: Damn!  
  
Yuffie: Chill out man, don't get angry! It's Christmas! And besides I got a present for ya.  
  
Vincent: oh really?  
  
Yuffie: Here man...  
  
Vincent: dude...this is too much.  
  
~ Glares at shotgun of iron ~  
  
Yuffie: custom made just for you!   
  
Vincent: I guess I misjudged you Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: yea well...I just wanted to give someone a gift...unlike me, I never got a present as a child.  
  
Vincent: really? That's terrible Yuffie, I wish I co...  
  
Yuffie: don't worry, I don't belive in Santa Mog anymore.  
  
Vincent: YOU DON'T BELIVE IN SANTA MOG!?  
  
~ Smacks yuffie with nearby whoopie-cushon to smack some sense into her ~  
  
Yuffie: OWW!  
  
Vincent: HOW CAN YOU NOT BELEVE IN SANTA MOG!? HE COMES EVERY CHRISTMAS EVE AND GIVE PRESENTS TO GOOD GIRLS AND BOYS!  
  
Yuffie: Well I never got a visit from Santa Mog! So leave me alone! ~ Goes to weep, while Vincent looks sadly at her in one of those anime sad looks ~  
  
Vincent: I'm sorry Yuffie, I didn't mean to...  
  
Yuffie: SHUT UP! I JUST WANNA BE LEFT ALONE! AND BESIDES I WANN...  
  
~ Suddenly the roof crashes down right in between Vincent and Yuffie and they both look at something moving under the rocks ~  
  
Vincent and Yuffie: WHAT THE!!!  
  
Vincent: pick up the rocks! There's something under there!  
  
Yuffie: okay!  
  
~ As they work furiously, they start to see smidgens of red, a pink dot protruding out of a red hat ~  
  
Thing under rocks: KUPO!  
  
Yuffie: what was that noise?  
  
Vincent: I don't know, keep digging!  
  
~ as they uncover more rocks, they find kupo nuts scattered about, but then, they gasp as they help up the little figure ~  
  
Vincent and Yuffie: SANTA MOOGLE!?  
  
Santa Moogle: KUPO! I have come from the KUPO! North moogle-pole! I have come to spread KUPO! Love and cheer! And most of all, I have KUPO! Come for you, Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: me? Why?   
  
Santa Moogle: Because you don't KUPO! believe. I have come to change that. Listen, I know that I have NEVER KUPO! Came to your house on christmas eve. Because I chose for KUPO! You, to learn my KUPO! Lesson to the KUPO! World.  
  
Yuffie: BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A PRESENT! I'LL 'KUPO' YOU YOU FUZZY LITTLE, WHY I AUGHTA...  
  
Vincent: Calm down Yuffie! I think I get what he's sayin!  
  
Yuffie: YEA WELL SAY IT LATER, CAUSE I'M GONNA GIVE HIMS SOME 'KUPO' NUTS! ARRGH!  
  
~ Vincent restrains her, while reasoning with her ~  
  
Vincent: I think he's challenging himself to see how much he can restore the faith in non-believers! Just listen to him and do what he says! I'll take care of the show.  
  
Yuffie: fine! But if he gives me the wrong look I'll knock the 'kupo' nuts right outa his teeth!  
  
Santa Moogle: I can KUPO! see that I was needed KUPO! Vincent, this KUPO! Will take shortly KUPO! Well be back!  
  
~ Vanishes into thin air with yuffie ~  
  
Barrett, the stage hand: YO VINCE, YOUR UP IN FIVE FOO!  
  
Vincent: would you quit calling me that! I aint no 'foo' okay? Jeesh!  
  
~ Five minuets later, after the ridiculously long video ~  
  
Vincent: okay! Well while Yuffie is 'powdering her nose' ha ha ha!  
  
~ Crowd laughs ~  
  
Voice in distance: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Vincent: Heh, well anyway, here is the next video!  
  
~ Crowd groans ~  
  
~ Zooms to nearby camera showing a party with vivi in the back, trying to see ~  
  
Crowd member: don't push me you ruffien! ~ She pusshes vivi ~  
  
~ Vivi starts to tear up and sniffles ~  
  
~ Crowd goes AWWWW, POOR VIVI ~  
  
~ Vivi gets up and lights the member's but on fire, member starts running around and everyone else is alarmed ~  
  
Member: HELP HELP! SOMEONE PUT MY BUTTOX OUT!  
  
~ Vivi giggles ~  
  
~ After fire, zooms to vivi and shows him shrugging while smileing ~  
  
~ Zooms back to stage with Yuffie and Vincent ~  
  
Vincent: HEY EVERYONE! YUFFIES BACK!  
  
~ Crowd cheers ~  
  
Yuffie: HEY ALL! I BELEVE IN SANTA MOOGLE AND I HAVE THE SPIRIT!  
  
Vincent: YEA! OH LOOK AT THE TIME! YUFFIE! IT'S TIME TO END THE SHOW!  
  
Yuffie: WHAT!? Oh well, I want to give a special thanks to cheech and chong, for the fine art of 'wraping' and for santa moogle! For being the cutest midget on earth!  
  
Santa Moogle: I AM NOT A MIDGET!  
  
Yuffie: SHINE ON, YOU CRAZY DIAMOND! C'mon out here!  
  
~ Crowd cheers as S.moogle comes out and christmas music plays ~  
  
Vincent: That's it for our christmas special! Hope you liked and happy holidays!  
  
~ Credits roll and fades to black ~  
  
Note: I know I didn't have much videos, but I wanted to focus on the C.moogle story line, it wasn't deep I know but if I had the time, like 10-18 days, I would write some deep shtick! Happy holidays! Please review!  



End file.
